


detour

by livscrains



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, hermionice, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livscrains/pseuds/livscrains
Summary: set during s1. can alice and hermione ever get past their differences? maybe a steamy hookup could help things along.





	detour

Park Avenue Princess to cater waiter. That was how Alice had described her. It made her blood boil because when she’d said it, she could hear the mockery in her tone. As if Alice Cooper was so much better than she was, as if she’d gotten the life she had by hard work and sweat. No. She’d gotten there because she’d married Hal Cooper. She got there because she’d settled. And it really was a shame, considering all the potential that woman had, even just on her own. 

But that was fine. Because Hermione didn’t see the situation through Alice’s eyes. She saw it that she was surviving. She was providing for her and her daughter and if that meant lowering herself to working at Pop’s Diner for the time being? She would do it. Besides, it wasn’t so bad. She got a discount on the burgers. If that wasn’t reason enough to work there, she didn’t know what was.

Tonight, though, she was relieved. 

She needed to get the hell home before another snake tried to bit her hand off. And ironically enough, the path she’d been trying to avoid, had somehow caught up with her. Just outside the diner, she saw the blonde’s car. It was clear she was waiting for somebody, but she was confused as to who. Hermione didn’t see Betty inside or her husband, so it caused the Lodge matriarch to furrow her brow in confusion. It wasn’t her business, but she was intrigued nonetheless. 

Obviously, she wasn’t alone in looking at Alice because the first thing that Alice saw when she looked up, was Hermione. Or was it? The outfit caused the blonde to do a double take because she didn’t look anything like the wife of Hiram Lodge. She looked like.. She did in high school. Her hair was in a ponytail, it wasn’t perfect by any means, she was wearing a Pop’s uniform and she looked.. Disheveled. That was something she wasn’t used to seeing, but she didn’t necessarily mind it. 

Before too long, she noticed she’d been staring a bit too hard and ended up meeting Hermione’s gaze. But Hermione’s eyes lingered, too. And Alice’s narrowed before she looked away. 

She couldn’t go down that road again. 

She was married. 

So was Hermione. 

Alice loved Hal. 

Or so she told herself every night before she crawled into the man she’d built a life with. 

If that was the case, she didn’t know why she was rolling down her car window with one arm over the side of it. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the cater waiter.” 

Alice’s words are followed by a smirk and Hermione does her best not to roll her eyes as she pulls her jacket on over her uniform, tugging the end of her ponytail out of it a second later. She may not be dressed like herself, but she was still dressed to impress. 

“Alice. Waiting for someone? Or did you decide to indulge in more milkshakes?” 

The reply was a snarky one and it’s something that impressed Alice. Hermione had never been one to keep her opinions to herself, but she assumed she’d bite her tongue at the very least. The brunette was always a boat load of surprises. 

“Actually, I was hungry. But I don’t think what I indulge in is any of your business anymore.” 

Anymore. There was that bitterness she so fondly remembered. It caused Hermione to grit her teeth and nod before she walked down the remaining steps at Pop’s and stood near Alice’s car. 

“You’re right. Have a good night, Alice.” 

With that, she began walking towards the sidewalk. There was no doubt that Riverdale had gotten far more dangerous. With Jason’s killer still on the loose, who was to say he wouldn’t target Hermione? The blonde waited a moment before she huffed and started the engine of the vehicle and pulled out of the parking lot. She didn’t need to drive very far before she pulled her car over to the side of the road, rolling down the opposite window. 

“Hey. You shouldn’t be walking home alone. There’s a killer on the loose.” 

“I’ll take my chances.” 

“Seriously? Hermione, just get in. I’ll take you home.” 

Hermione could hear sincerity in Alice’s voice, oddly enough, and it caused her to pause. Her tongue brushed the inside of her cheek before she turned her attention to the blonde. She could decline. Walking home and possibly being murdered seemed far less painful than being stuck in a car with Alice Cooper for upwards of fifteen minutes. 

Why on earth had she told Veronica that she could call Smithers for a ride home when she herself was going to be walking home in a tiny waitress uniform? She was a Southside’s Serpent’s wet dream and a killer’s perfect target. She was internally kicking herself for that choice. 

Maybe that’s what made her accept and get in the car. Ironically enough, with a former serpent. 

 

“There, was that so hard?” Alice asked in that same condescending voice that made Hermione’s blood boil. 

“The Pembrooke. You know where it is.” Her reply was followed by the brunette glancing ( more like glaring ) over at Alice and the blonde started up the car once more. As the engine roared to life, so did memories of the two women in both of their heads.

Alice wondered if Hermione still wore that same perfume that stuck to her skin and clung to the walls if Riverdale High that she did in her youth. 

Hermione wondered if Alice still loved raspberries. She wondered if she ever ate them in bed with Hal, the way she had with her. 

Both both women remained silent, a war raging behind both of their eyes.

“How do you like working at Pop’s?” 

Hermione was wary. She didn’t know if she was asking out of curiosity or prying in order to use it in an article for The Register later on down the road. 

“I like it.” 

She kept her reply short, as not to give anything away that could potentially get her fired. The truth was, it wasn’t her first choice. But she was grateful to Poptate for giving her the job so soon, even if her experience was lacking when it came to food service. 

Now, they were closer and the road they were on was dark. Had it not been for the two streetlights and the headlights from her car, Alic wouldn’t have been able to see a damn thing. 

“I bet. Must have been kind of a let down when Fred didn’t give you the job you wanted. Whose idea was that? Your husband’s?” 

“Okay, that’s it. Pull the car over.” 

And when Alice didn’t comply?

“Now!” 

The blonde reporter wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, but she knew that the door was locked. That wouldn’t make Hermione very happy. 

“Can you unlock the door so I can get out?”

“And let you walk home with a killer running amock? Absolutely not. Stop being so ridiculous and just sit back.”

“I’m not going to sit in a car with someone who talks to me like I am a child. You know nothing about me, Alice. Not anymore. So kindly unlock the door before I call Sheriff Keller and tell him you’re holding me hostage.” 

She needed to think fast. 

“I’m sorry.” Alice said, stopping fully and looking at Hermione. 

The words caused Hermione to stop digging through her purse for her phone and look up, glancing over at Alice. She hadn’t heard her apologize in.. god, HAD she ever heard her apologize?

“I said I’m sorry. Look, you don’t deserve the shit I’ve been giving you and.. It’s not fair. You’re trying.” 

Was this some kind of trick? With Alice, there was always a catch. Could she be being sincere? 

“I.. Don’t know what to say.” Hermione looked down at her lap, thumb running over the home button on her iPhone and she bit her lip. 

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m the one apologizing right now.” 

Alice’s words caused Hermione to smirk. “And how dare I steal your limelight, right?”

“That’s not what I--”

“I’m just joking, Alice.” 

“Oh…” Finally, she blushed and she seemed to sink a bit lower in her seat. The tension between the two women had somewhat faded and Alice sighed gently. “Well, do you want me to still drive you home? I still don’t think it’s safe.” 

“No.” 

“Wait, what?”

“Alice, I don’t want you to drive.. Not yet, anyway.” 

The confusion was evident in Alice’s features. What was happening? Before she could ask more questions, she could feel the brunette moving over the seat and onto her lap. Her confusion quickly disappeared when she felt Hermione’s lips on her own. 

Oh, god. What was happening?

It’s like her hands and lips were magnetic and Hermione was pulling her in. Hermione herself had no idea what she was doing, but the two of them just couldn’t stay apart, could they? They hadn’t been able to all those years ago, why would now be any different? 

They were both married. 

They both had vows to uphold.

But neither one of them gave a damn. 

Alice’s hands moved to cup Hermione’s ass through her uniform and they squeezed, her backside fitting perfectly in her palms. Nails dug into her flesh and it caused the waitress to moan, teeth nipping at Alice’s lower lip. She felt amazing. And both of them were on fire. 

As Hermione leaned back, she accidentally hit the horn of the steering wheel and she chuckled against Alice’s lips. It caused the blonde to smile, the feeling of warm breath like a comforting blanket after a long day. But she wanted them to be comfortable. So she moved one hand from Hermione’s waist to the little lever beside her seat and lowered them back. 

Now they were comfortable. 

Hermione was on top of her, just as commanding as ever even if she wasn’t wearing pearls or heels. Alice was below her, giving up all of her control. Hermione was the only one who did that to her, the only one who could make Alice’s walls come down. Soon enough, she’d be making them contract. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this…”

“Are you having doubts?” 

“We’re married, Hermione.” 

That was the truth. They were. And if Hiram ever found out, there was no telling what he would do to both her and Alice. Though, she couldn’t see him minding all that much, considering the type of relationship they had. It wasn’t.. That kind.

With that, the brunette lowered herself down more onto Alice and she allowed her fingers to caress the little dip between her breasts, eyes watching her lips. 

“Then tell me to stop..” Hermione whispered, anxious for the answer that Alice would give. 

Alice swallowed. She couldn’t bring herself to say the words. 

So, instead of saying anything, the blonde’s lips pressed firmly against Hermione’s and her hands buried themselves in her hair, the hair tie she’d held it up with, snapping from the amount of pulling and tugging. They were in a frenzy, hot breath, tongues colliding with one another and teeth tugging at lower lips. She wanted Alice. She wanted to feel again. 

Alice Cooper was the only god damn thing that had ever made her feel like she was real. 

Hermione Lodge was the only person who reminded Alice that she was still a person that could be desired by another. 

They each had something to offer, but something to take as well. 

No more time was wasted as Alice began tearing open the waitress uniform. She had a coat with her, it wasn’t the end of the world. Besides, the uniform was tight as hell and she wasn’t in the mood to be patient. Hermione, above, did her best to suppress a groan, but she caved in the end. Alice touching her just felt.. So good. She bit her lip and made sure that her shirt was open fully to expose a black, lacy bra before she stared down at the blonde. Alice could barely tear her eyes away from her. She looked amazing, as if no time had passed for her. She had the body of a teenager and god, what Alice wouldn’t kill for a body like her’s. But.. She did have her. Right now, at least. 

“You’re beautiful,” She whispered. It caused Hermione to smirk. 

“So are you, Al.” The old nickname sent shivers down her spine. The next thing she knew, Hermione was taking her hands in her own and lifting them to each of her breasts. She wanted her to touch her and the blonde would surely comply, especially because she hadn’t seen her naked in over two decades. She wanted to feel that familiar fire, to see the woman that kept so much inside, come alive and come undone. 

When the blonde began to massage her breasts, the brunette above her allowed her eyes to close and her head to tip back, biting her lip. Her hands were still atop Alice’s and she pressed them firmer against her skin. 

Harder, she almost breathed. But she didn’t. 

As if silently reading her mind, she allowed her thumbs to rub and caress her nipples. Finally, Hermione let out a breathy moan and arched her back into her hands. She was putty in Alice’s hands and the blonde knew it. She reveled in it. 

But it wasn’t enough. Not for her, not for Hermione. The brunette opened her eyes for a moment, her own hands running down the bust of her shirt. She couldn’t rip it open and she knew that, her husband might ask questions. But.. she could slowly undo those buttons, almost achingly so. 

As Alice felt her hands on her, she couldn’t help but stare at Hermione. She recalled a time in high school when she’d stolen a truck and had taken Hermione and Mary on a joy ride. Mary had gotten out, but Hermione had stayed along for the ride. And they ended up going to Sweetwater River, just the two of them. The kiss they shared that night, the fumbling of teenage hands, would never leave her mind. They were both so different back then, both so carefree. The world had not yet tainted them. 

“Where’d you go?” Hermione whispered, noticing her mind trailing off. Did she want to stop? The brunette hesitated before Alice sat up a little, pulling her back against her. 

“I’m right here.. I’m just thinking about how badly I want you.” 

That was enough to convince the woman, even if she didn’t fully believe it. But she’d ask later. For now, there were more important matters to tend to. 

A grin eased onto Hermione’s features and her hair fell, cascading around her face as she moved completely atop Alice. Her hand slid down her exposed stomach, eyes reveling in the vulnerability that the blonde was exhibiting. No one else saw her this way. She almost felt pride swell up in her stomach, before she remembered that after this, she’d go crawl into bed with her husband like nothing ever happened. Before her features could fall, a hand moved into Alice’s pants and pressed against the fabric of her panties. 

“You’re so wet.. How long’s it been?” Maybe it was none of Hermione’s business. But she needed something to latch onto. Needed something to make her feel like, in some fucked up way, Alice Cooper was still her’s. 

“Too long,” Alice replied, confirming the brunette’s hopes. Oh, she’d make sure that this was worth it. The fear of this being the one and only encounter the two women shared, only egged her on further and she hummed, tugging her pants down to her feet and scratching her nails down her thighs. At the feeling, Alice gasped. Her eyes darkened. Fuck, she needed her. Hermione, the skilled seductress, knew exactly what she was doing. And she didn’t plan on stopping any time soon. 

Alice’s panties were soon to follow and Hermione licked her lips as she saw the glint of her arousal from the glow of the street lamps shining generously into the window. Thank goodness the windows were cracked because if not, they’d surely be coated with fog. 

“I guess I shouldn’t make you wait any longer.” Alice braced herself for what was coming. She was ready, oh so ready for Hermione to bury her fingers deep inside of her. And she did. Two perfectly manicured fingers slid deep into the reporter’s center and Hermione couldn’t help but groan from how ready she was. She wasn’t lying when she said it’d been too long. Alice’s back arched as soon as she felt it and she slowly began to rock her hips against those perfect digits. 

“Did you miss this, Alice? Did you miss me fucking you?” If only the people of Riverdale knew Hermione was still the rebellious woman she once was. If only they knew how crass she could be, in the privacy of Alice Cooper’s embrace. But, this Hermione wasn’t theirs. She was reserved just for Alice and god, she loved it. 

“Y-Yes,” She moaned, eyes closing from how good it felt to have this woman inside of her again. Suddenly, she feels a hand on her throat. Fuck. She’d remembered. She knew what she liked. Never once had she voiced her penchant for rough sex to her husband, but with Hermione? She didn’t even need to vocalize it. She already knew every stroke and every caress. 

She knew her. 

And that fucking terrified her. 

But it also thrilled her. 

The grip on her throat tightened and she even felt Hermione’s long nails digging in a bit. She didn’t want her to stop. She wanted her to continue, fuck her completely until she couldn’t walk, until she couldn’t remember own name.. Until she couldn’t remember the small town that surrounded them like a god damn cage. All she wanted to know was Hermione and the way she was moving inside her. 

Alice’s grunts and moans became louder as Hermione sped up, leaning down until her lips connected with the blonde’s. Alice, beneath her, completely void of control? It turned Hermione on more than she cared to admit and she added a third finger, hoping that between that and the way she was now caressing her clit with her thumb, it would make her climax come all that much quicker. 

“F-Fuck, Hermione.. Faster..” 

With that, she sped her pace up faster and Alice’s teeth nipped at the brunette’s tongue, causing a whimper to leave Hermione’s lips. She could feel her own arousal pooling between her legs and when that realization dawned on Alice, she moved her hand between them, finding her center. 

Hermione’s breath sped up as she could feel Alice’s heart racing. She was getting closer and closer to her release and fuck, she wanted to come with her. She didn’t want her to go off the deep end without her. Not yet. So, she slowed her pace until Alice managed to move her panties aside and slip her own fingers deep within her walls. She too was surprised by the wetness, but it made her wetter. 

Alice Cooper’s arousal was coating Hermione’s fingers and it was the most amazing thing she’d ever felt. “Your fault,” She breathed in Alice’s direction and she moaned again. 

“You feel incredible.” Her throat was still constricted from the hand that Hermione had on it, but it turned her on even more. She was almost there. She wanted Hermione to come with her, though, so she pumped her fingers deep inside of her, quickly and relentlessly. 

“Shit,” Hermione breathed, her head lowering so her lips were level with her ear. Both women’s moans got louder and louder until neither one of them could take it. As Alice’s walls contracted around Hermione’s fingers, it sent a wave of pleasure down her spine. Hermione’s climax was not far behind Alice’s and she groaned as her hips rocked down against her skilled digits. She didn’t think she’d ever come this hard. Not even in the early days of her and Hiram’s relationship. 

When all was said and done and neither of them were seeing stars anymore, Hermione simply sunk down into Alice’s embrace. She didn’t want to move yet. She didn’t want to go back to reality. 

“So…” Alice began, already breaking her out of it. She could never just enjoy a good thing, could she? 

“Shhh,” Hermione soothed, moving her head to glance up at Alice. “Not yet. Just.. lay with me for a minute.” 

Alice nodded her head. She didn’t want to think about how she’d go home and pretend as though nothing had happened when Hal greeted her with a kiss or when Betty asked her for help with her homework. Hermione didn’t want to think about Hiram being so clueless as to what was going on between those two, though had he ever really been? She didn’t want to remember how she would always somehow be under his thumb. And she really, really didn’t want to think about how Veronica would idolize her and look at her like she was the best mother ever, when really.. She was just a giant screw up who had married the wrong person. 

So, they both lay in silence for a long moment. They wouldn’t go back to the world. For now, they’d stay here, fingers locked together as Hermione listened to the steady beat of Alice’s heart.


End file.
